One Night at Namimori
by Viki-chan
Summary: Katanya, Namimori akan berubah menjadi sekolah horor saat bulan purnama. Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto mencoba membuktikan hal itu. / "Hei, kalian dengar suara itu tidak?"/ "Aku merasa seperti ada yang mengawasi kita.." / "Itu kan..." / Silahkan dibaca! WARNING: Alur mungkin agak kecepetan. / One-shot Story! Mind to Review?


Viki : Yo, _minna-san_! Viki hadir lagi dengan cerita (gaje) baru lagi, setelah lama hiatus nungguin ide yang berkunjung(?) ke otak Viki. Yak, daripada nunggu lama, silahkan dibaca aja~

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**.**

**One Night at Namimori © Viki**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**Like? Must review!**

**.**

* * *

"Kau tahu tidak, malam ini kan mau bulan purnama lho!" Kata seorang siswa.

"Wah... bagus dong! Malam nanti bisa lebih terang!" Seru temannya.

"Apanya yang bagus? Justru malam nanti bakal jadi malam yang menakutkan!" Katanya setengah berbisik.

"Menakutkan? Masa?"

"Iya. Memangnya kau nggak tahu, ya, kalau setiap malam bulan purnama di Namimori bakal banyak hantu yang bergentayangan?"

Temannya menggeleng. "Tidak. Memangnya ada hantu apa saja?"

"Katanya sih, ada banyak. Tapi, hantu yang paling seram itu adalah hantu anak kecil dengan pistol menakutkan yang berjalan di sepanjang kolidor. Hiii..."

.

.

"Hee... Jadi, Namimori akan berhantu saat bulan purnama, ya? Aku baru tahu..."

"_Juudaime_, berita dari mana itu?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari mereka." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah dua orang siswa yang sedang asyik berbincang di meja mereka.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita cek nanti malam?" Ajak satu temannya.

"Eh? Maksudnya kita datang ke sini malam hari gitu? Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus deh, Yamamoto.."

"Tapi kelihatannya mengasyikkan, Tsuna. Iya kan, Gokudera?"

"Sebenarnya aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi itu benar, _juudaime_." Kata Gokudera.

Sebenarnya Tsuna ingin menolak, tapi karena melihat dua temannya yang bersemangat pergi, sepertinya ia harus ikut. Lagipula, ia sendiri juga penasaran. Benarkah Namimori akan menjadi sekolah horor nanti malam?

"Baiklah, kita pergi nanti malam."

.

.X.X.X.

.

Malam harinya, mereka bertiga janjian berkumpul dahulu di depan gerbang Namimori. Gokudera, dan Yamamoto sudah tiba duluan. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Tsuna pun datang bergabung.

"Lho, kukira kau akan datang bersama Reborn-_san_, _juudaime_." Tanya Gokudera.

"Umm... sebenarnya, sejak kemarin Reborn sedang ada reuni bersama Arcobaleno yang lain." Jelas Tsuna.

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo cepat kita masuk!" Seru Gokudera.

Tsuna dan Yamamoto mengangguk. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan memasuki sekolah.

Karena bulan purnama, keadaan sekolah tidak terlalu gelap. Tapi tetap saja terlihat menakutkan bagi Tsuna. Ia terus saja membayangkan hantu-hantu yang mungkin muncul nanti.

"Kuharap tidak bertemu hantu anak kecil itu saja..." Katanya pelan.

Mereka sampai di kelas 1. Sesekali, mereka mengintip setiap ruangan kelas di sepanjang kolidor. Tapi, belum ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan atau aneh yang terlihat.

"Hei, kalian dengar suara itu tidak?" Tanya Tsuna pelan.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto diam, dan mencoba mendengar.

Yamamoto menggeleng. "Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa."

Tsuna jadi ketakutan, ia yakin kalau tadi ia mendengar suara langkah kaki tadi. Tapi ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

_"Ah, mungkin saja hanya perasaanku." _Katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto memasuki ruang guru. Alat-alat semua tertata rapi disetiap mejanya.

SREEET...

"Apa itu?!"

.

.

Ternyata suara pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

"Ah, ada bayangan di sana!" Seru Tsuna.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto berlari memeriksa ke luar. Anehnya, tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"_Juudaime_, kau yakin melihat seseorang tadi?" Tanya Gokudera.

Tsuna mengangguk. "Tapi ketika aku teriak tadi, bayangan itu berbalik lalu pergi menghilang."

"Seperti apa bayangan itu?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Kecil, seperti bayangan anak kecil..." Tsuna teringat sesuatu. _"Jangan-jangan yang tadi itu..."_

Tsuna mengusik pikirannya itu. Berharap ia hanya salah lihat.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke luar menuju kelas 2 di lantai atas. Seperti di kelas 1 tadi, mereka memeriksa setiap kelas juga.

"Perasaanku jadi nggak enak, nih." Kata Gokudera.

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Aku merasa seperti ada yang mengawasi kita.."

Tsuna langsung merubah ekspresinya. "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Gokudera-_kun_..." Katanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin kau benar, _juudaime_."

"Tsuna! Gokudera! Aku melihat seseorang di kelas kita tadi!" Seru Yamamoto.

Tsuna dan Gokudera pun berlari mengikuti Yamamoto ke kelas mereka.

"Aku melihatnya sedang duduk di sana!" Kata Yamamoto sambil menunjuk ke sebuah kursi.

"Eh, itu kan tempat dudukku!?" Kata Tsuna.

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya duduk di kursi _juudaime_, hah?!" Kata Gokudera marah.

"Yamamoto, memangnya seperti apa orang yang kau lihat tadi?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak melihat begitu jelas, tapi orang itu bertubuh kecil."

_"Itu dia! Itu pasti hantu anak kecil itu!"_ Kata Tsuna panik.

.

.

'Hehehehehe...'

.

.

"Gokudera-_kun_, kau tertawa ya?"

"Tertawa? Aku tidak tertawa." Kata Gokudera.

Tsuna memandang Yamamoto dengan tatapan 'kau-ya-yamamoto?'

Yamamoto menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan aku."

"Aneh, aku mendengar ada yang tertawa tadi." Kata Tsuna pelan.

.

.

'Hiks... Hiks... Tolong aku...'

.

.

"Eh? Suara siapa itu?" Gokudera melirik ke belakang.

"Suara apa, Gokudera-_kun_?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Ya. Aku juga mendengarnya." Kata Yamamoto. "Suara seseorang minta tolong."

Tsuna pun merinding.

"Sepertinya suaranya dari arah sana." Kata Gokudera menunjuk ke ruang rapat.

"Ayo kita periksa." Bisik Yamamoto.

Mereka bertiga berjalan pelan ke depan pintu ruang rapat. Setelah Tsuna memberikan aba-aba, mereka pun membuka pintu.

BRAK

.

.

.

"Itu kan..."

Dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan berambut biru pendek sedang menangis di kursi rapat yang didudukinya. Anak itu berhenti menangis ketika melihat ada orang yang membuka pintu.

"... Sawada?"

"Kau... Lal Mirch, kan?" Kata Tsuna.

"Ya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya perempuan bernama Lal itu.

"Tunggu! Harusnya kami yang bertanya begitu!" Selak Gokudera. "Kami mendengar kau menangis minta tolong tadi."

Lal langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah karena malu.

"Aku... tidak menangis tadi. A... aku hanya minta tolong saja." Katanya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tsuna mendekati Lal yang masih duduk di kursinya.

"Begini, harusnya kami para Arcobaleno mengadakan reuni sekarang ini. Tapi, saat aku datang, semuanya tidak hadir. Sudah kucari kemanapun aku tidak bisa menemukan mereka. Dan kelihatannya―"

"Tersesat, ya?" Tsuna tersenyum.

Lal hanya bisa menunduk malu.

.

.

'Lal!'

.

"Ah, itu suara yang lainnya!" Lal pun turun dari kursi dan berlari ke luar.

"Tunggu, Lal!"

Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto pun mengikuti Lal di belakang.

.

'Lal! Dimana kau?!'

.

Suara itu semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar. Sepertinya mereka semakin dekat ke sumber suara.

"Lal! Kau di situ ternyata!"

"Teman-teman..." Lal pun menghampiri mereka.

"Lal, kau ke mana saja? Tadi aku mendengar kau menangis minta tolong lho." Kata anak yang berseragam tentara.

"Aku tidak menangis, _baka_ Colonello!" Kata Lal marah.

"Lal-_nee-chan_, kenapa kau tidak ke atap tadi? Kita kan mengadakan reuninya di sana." Kata temannya yang memakai helm.

"Di atap? Kukira di ruang rapat." Kata Lal.

"Bukankah sudah kuberitahu semuanya, kalau pertemuannya itu di atap Namimori?" Kata anak yang memakai topi.

"Sudahlah, yang penting Lal sudah ada. Kenapa kita tidak mulai saja?"

"Kau benar, Fon. Lebih baik kita mulai saja. Waktu adalah uang." Kata temannya yang memakai jubah.

"Hei, kalian mau ikut reuni bersama kami?"

Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto saling berpandangan.

"Ayolah, kita akan mengadakan reuni yang menyenangkan. Kalian boleh ikut kok." Kata Lal.

"Umm... tidak usah, kami pulang saja." Kata Tsuna.

"Yup. Besok kan, kami sekolah." Sambung Yamamoto.

"Oh ya, memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini?" Tanya Lal.

"Kami... mencari buku yang ketinggalan! Soalnya kami ada materi penting besok." Seru Gokudera.

"Oh begitu..."

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu ya. Sudah malam." Kata Yamamoto.

"Reborn, bisakah kau tidak mematikan jam wekerku nanti? Aku butuh itu untuk bangun lebih pagi." Kata Tsuna.

Ya, biasanya Reborn suka mematikan jam wekernya yang dianggapnya dipasang terlalu pagi. Karena menurutnya berisik, jadi jam itupun ia matikan alarmnya.

"Baiklah. Akan kubiarkan berbunyi." Kata anak bertopi itu.

.

.X.X.X.

.

_**Keesokan paginya di kediaman Sawada...**_

"Uhhh..."

"_Dame_-Tsuna, kau sudah bangun?"

.

.

.

"HIEEE... APA INI, REBORN?!" Tsuna kaget melihat di depannya sudah ada seorang anak dengan dua granat yang sudah akan dinyalakan.

"Oh, ini untuk membangunkanmu tadinya." Kata Reborn dengan santai.

"Memangnya tidak ada cara yang lebih AMAN?!" Kata Tsuna kesal. Ia pun melirik jam wekernya. Tidak berfungsi.

"Kau mematikannya lagi, ya Reborn?!"

"Tentu saja. Itu karena kau menyalakannya terlalu pagi _baka_!" Kata Reborn.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kan itu agar aku bisa bangun lebih pagi. Dan lagipula kan kau sudah janji tidak akan mematikan jam wekerku lagi!"

Reborn merubah ekspresinya menjadi heran. "Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Semalam di Namimori! Kau lupa ya?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Namimori? Apa kau lupa, aku kan ada reuni di Italia." Jelas Reborn.

Kini giliran Tsuna yang heran. "Italia?"

"Ya. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa tanya Arcobaleno yang lain. Juga, kau bisa tanya Mama kalau masih belum percaya." Kata Reborn.

Tsuna hanya terdiam sampai Reborn keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kalau Reborn dan yang lainnya ada di Italia, yang semalam itu..."

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Viki** : O_wari_ _desu_! Hiii... untungnya Tsuna dkk menolak ajakan para arcobaleno. Soalnya kalau mereka ikut, mereka akan dibawa ke alam mereka dan tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Itu maksud tujuan dari para arcobaleno.

Bagaimana minna-san? Viki memang kurang ahli bikin genre horor, jadi Viki masih belajar buat FF begini.

Oke saatnya review!


End file.
